KH Project
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Can't make a summary. Recommended for KH fans who don't know K, not recomended for K fans who don't know KH


Another crazy crossover, that I am sure nobody will like this. So for the disclaimers, I don't own the K-Project storyline or Kingdom Hearts's characters, I only own the crazy crossover.

* * *

#1 Knights and Heroes

In a city full with many misteries , there's was a clan who is also known as Organization XIII, who is led by Axel. These black coated people are looking for a mysterius figure, also known as the colourless king who killed Demyx , their weakest member. One day, they sneak into a mafia building in the centre of the city, hoping they know something about the mysterius killer.

As the other members sneak into the boss's room, Roxas ,the most promising boy to be the next king (because he has the keyblade) was waiting . "It's almost time, Roxas." Wispered Sa'ix, Axel's right hand man.

All the members finally reached boss's office, and they hold him captive. "Do you know this person?" ask Zexion while showing him a picture of the misterius figure. "I…don't k…know…" said the boss frightened . "Oh…so you don't mine us to hit you until you knocked out." Said Zexion with a loud voice, apperently it was the keyword to Roxas's attack. So Roxas jumped from the other building and destroyed the window with his keyblade.

Not to soon after Roxas came, Axel and Xion ,the youngest member of them all came. Xion quickly pulled out her marbles and use it to tell if he's lying or not .

"Hey doesn't know anything." Said Xion with a disapointing tone. All the member were disapointed because all of their hard work didn't have any their 'sneaking' that destroyed more than half of the building, the city's police, Sceptre 4 suround the whole building. The one leading these policemen was no other than the blue king ,Terra. Half of Sceptre 4 stoped Organization XIII to run , but their king, Axel confrote to the blue king and said "Take me with you." Seems it means that he is already giving up (not exactly) and becomes a prisoner in the city jail.

* * *

It was lunch time in Asahina High School, and as always Sora was beging for lunch (since he can only cock rice). All the sudents there gave him meat (Since Sora hates vegetables), and a one particular student, Namine, was trying to convince him to eat vegetables. But every tine Namine tries to give him a meat free vegetables lunch, Sora seems to be hard to chase around. When Sora finally gets his lunch ready he climed up to the school's rooftop to have lunch, acompanied by a pink fluffy kitten.

When Sora was sleeping after eating lunch , he dreamed that somebody was wispering to him… "Don't be a fool, keyblade master." Sora woke up and asked to himself "What does a keyblade master have to do with me ?"

* * *

The time now is 3 P.M ,all the Asahina students are preparing for the culture festival. "Is anybody free this afternoon ? If you are , help the student council buy fireworks for the festival!" said Namine . Nobody repplied, except Sora who is free this afternoon "I am." Answered Sora. "I'll give you the map on your PDA." Said Namine. Of course Sora forgotten were did he put his PDA,so Namine wrote it on a note.

Sora was on his way to the firework shop , when a few of the Organization XIII members saw him , and they tought he was the misterius figure. They cased him, until Sora ended up in a dead end, without realizing , a white haired person came and grabed Sora away from the Organization members.

Sora was feeling lucky that he was saved from those black coated people, he tought he was save now, but suprisingly the person who just saved him pulled out his winged shaped sword and said "My name is Riku ,and I'm the vassel of the late seventh to fullfil my master's dying wish ,I shall kill you."

Sora was confused, because he never remembered anything about a king. Suddenly the huge TV one the other side of the building showed the a video was recorded by the Organization member ,Demyx before he that video , he ws killed by the misterious figure who claims himself as the colourless the person looks exactly like Sora. "That's you ,right?" siad Riku still holding his sword "I think so." Answered Sora.

And in another place,also known as the Sceptre 4 base, all the computers were all jamed and they all show the video when Demyx died.

* * *

I'm reallllllyyyy sorry for inconvenient of reading this fic, because I don't remember exactly how the conversation goes once so ever ,I hope you all would kindly review this fic, please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
